DGB prompts
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! All twenty five responses to the Draco/Ginny/Blaise prompts at the DGB Community on Live Journal. Responses are all less than 500 words each. Rated M. Enjoy
1. Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Hate

Word count: 148 words

...

It wasn't that he didn't love her, because he did. It's just that he was who he was, and he wasn't allowed to love her. Especially in the eyes of the public, and her family. It was all too easy for Blaise Zabini though, he just had to announce to the wizarding world that he was screwing Ginny Weasley, and they'd all but give him the keys to the Ministry! Yet if _he'd_ said anything along the lines of love, they'd toss him into the Muggle world with a hundred hexes following him.

Instead, he'd close his eyes, breathe in her scent when he could, and then say how much he hated her.

He wanted her to see past the lie, see the truth in his eyes, and return his love. But she wouldn't, even if she could and did see it. That's what he hated the most.

...


	2. Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Desire

Word count: 148 words

...

Ginevra more than lusted after them; she desired them with every fibre of her being and soul. Every thought could be traced back to them in some way, and to be honest, it was driving her insane.

Blaise and Draco knew that desire was stronger than lust, and bordered on love. They already desired and loved each other, now they just had to wait for her desire to change and morph into what they felt. They'd already waited for her to join them for eight long years, and if she needed it, they would wait even longer. They just hoped that she would come to them sooner than that.

Ginevra always knew that she'd be with them one day. But after walking in on them together, she hadn't thought it possible, until they'd called her back and shown her it was much more than possible. It was desire.

...


	3. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Jealousy

Word count: 385 words

...

Ginevra watched as they smirked at each other, and hated the feeling of jealousy that coursed through her body. She hated it when they flirted with each other like that, making her as jealous of them as every other witch in the world was. Of course, she knew that the moment they were behind closed doors, they'd be with her in an instant, but it didn't soothe the jealousy she felt whenever she saw them together out in public. They didn't even look over at her, their eyes only on each other, and jealousy stabbed her chest harshly, negative thoughts spreading through her mind. Draco and Blaise practically belonged to each other - they were made for each other, two sides of a coin that were finally together once more.

Suddenly, they did something that they'd never done before: they looked up. All of her senses went on high alert and she watched them intently, as did every other reporter in the room. Blaise and Draco stood up from their seat at the ice-cream parlour - _a place she was sure they'd chosen just to torture her some more, all that licking and sucking had to be a crime somewhere in the world_! - and headed towards the group of reporters. Ginevra was to the side of them, not liking to be caught up in the cut-throat part of her job. She could get her article easier when she wasn't trying to fight off other reporters who were only attempting to get pictures of the Wizarding World's Hottest Couple (as voted by the Quibbler's subscribers).

They were still walking over, and Ginevra paled when she realised that Blaise and Draco were walking towards her specifically. There was no one else behind her - she was standing against a wall (thank the gods' for that, or she would have fallen over already) - and they were looking at her with that look in their eyes that told her they were undressing her with their eyes.

Blaise and Draco stopped in front of her, Blaise taking her hand to kiss it, while Draco moved to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Let the rest of the world be jealous, love, not you," they murmured in her ears, then kissed her soundly and turned to face the media.

...


	4. Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Obsession

Word count: 200 words

...

It was bad enough that she was obsessed with someone, and then the fact that it was actually two someones made it all that worse. But that still wasn't the worst part: their names were. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. When she was younger, they'd been nothing but the objects of her hate, and as she'd grown and started to appreciate people for who they were inside rather than what they portrayed themselves as, they'd become her obsession. She witnessed every brief smile, every opening of a door, every time they pulled a chair out for another. Chivalry might have been dead in the Muggle world, but within these two it flourished and bloomed.

There were still snarls, smirks and sneers, but the hidden deeds outweighed them by far. It could have been a simple matter of breeding and training from a young age, but she wanted to believe that it was something deeper than that, something so good inside them that not even they themselves recognised it. So, from behind a curtain of long red hair, behind a history and family that neither recognised even within the deepest grain of good they held, Ginevra watched them fuel her obsession.

...


	5. Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Anger

Word count: 150 words

...

The anger they felt could be felt throughout the Great Hall. It pulsed, as if it was an energy that flowed out of their bodies, and everyone who felt it immediately knew to get out of their way.

The Golden Trio faced the Silver Trio, glaring down at them as they ate their breakfast quietly. It seemed the pulse of angry energy didn't affect them in any way.

The Golden Trio tried to pull her away, immediately talking about hexes and curses, potions and spells. Everything but the simple truth of love.

She refused to leave, returned to eating her breakfast beside her two lovers, ignored the wands pointing at her, and the threatening words following.

The Golden Trio were escorted from the Great Hall, taking their anger with them, but the Silver Trio knew that more anger from others would have to be faced before they could be happy.

...


	6. Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Wishes

Word count: 140 words

...

If she could only have one wish, Ginevra would wish that she didn't love them as much as she did.

She would wish that she didn't love them so much that parting from them for more than a day caused an ache in her chest that made it hard to breathe.

She would wish that she didn't spend every moment of that time apart worrying about them.

She would wish to know what they were thinking when they looked at her with identical smirks.

She would wish that they knew how much she loved them, that she would wish her love away in order to save them.

They were her children after all, and as their fathers, both Draco and Blaise had enough love to make up from any loss of love from her simply because of a simple wish.

...


	7. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Dreams

Word count: 193 words

...

If it was all just a dream, then Ginevra didn't want to wake up. Draco's mouth on her neck, his teeth biting, his tongue soothing and his lips sucking. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. Blaise's mouth on her lips, teasing her as his hands roamed her body, leaving trails of heat from his warm fingers. If it was all just a dream, then Ginevra was sure the feeling that was rising in her chest meant nothing and was surely not love. Yet the words escaped her lips anyway, returned by both in fervour with words, actions, and the love shining in their eyes. If it was all just a dream, then Ginevra would have been naked already. Her clothes were nothing but a barrier between herself and the ones she loved, the ones who loved her. She wanted to feel her body between theirs, bare flesh against bare flesh. If it was all just a dream, then Ginevra would have woken up the moment they entered her. But she didn't, so it wasn't a dream, it was all real, and she really loved them and they loved her back.

...


	8. Fatigue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Fatigue

Word count: 118 words

...

As much as she loved her, Molly could be extremely draining. Ginevra said as much to her two husbands, who agreed, looking tired themselves. Draco and Blaise cradled their wife between their bodies, combining their energy to Apparate to their bedroom, the stairs simply too much today. Collapsing on the bed, they barely managed to kick off their shoes before wrapping their arms around one another to sleep. Yes, Molly was loved like no other daughter in the wizarding world. But as much as they loved their daughter, the three parents were more than happy that her namesake had offered to take care of her for the weekend. Their fatigue swept over them and, finally, they slept soundly.

...


	9. Longing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Longing

Word count: 185 words

...

It wasn't right for him to long for someone. His mother had taught him better than that. People were meant to be used, and emotions were nothing but a hindrance in this.

Yet still, Blaise found himself looking towards them more and more often, wondering if they'd just let him in on one smile, one stolen moment in the dark, one fleeting kiss in the corridor. But they wouldn't, of course. They were the perfect couple: Ginevra was the light to Draco's dark, and he would be nothing but a hindrance to them.

This feeling of longing wasn't right, and Blaise looked away as they ate their breakfast, their hands stroking the others' under the table, and told himself to not look at them again. People were only meant to be used, he thought to himself even as his eyes returned to them once more.

At the same time, both Ginevra and Draco looked up at him, and an unfamiliar feeling of hope rose in his chest. Maybe, he thought, just maybe, they could find a place for him within their fascinating and beautiful world.

...


	10. Satisfied

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Satisfied

Word count: 70 words

...

To say she was satisfied was an understatement. Considering who the two men on either side of her were, it wasn't hard to see why it was. But it was the only word she could think of, and as she kissed first Blaise then Draco, Ginevra figured she would have to use the term satisfied until a better one was invented for the way she felt after being with them.

...

(a/n: Don't worry, this is the shortest prompt!)


	11. Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Happiness

Word count: 174 words

...

Happiness wasn't a feeling Draco was used to. He'd had it beaten out of him as a child, the lesser emotion having no place in the democratic household of Malfoy. It wasn't even regarded as a feeling by his father, who had often bragged he'd never once felt it, even as a child. Draco was different; he had experienced happiness as a child. He remembered laughing loudly, smiling brightly, and even had a vague memory of being loved. But they were all distant and in the past, and were usually thought of as nothing more than a fading dream. Not anymore... Now they were being replaced with other feelings of love and happiness: ones more intense and soul-baring. At his wedding reception to Ginevra and Blaise, Draco overheard his father once again bragging at his lack of happiness and emotion as a child, and felt another new feeling: pity. Shaking his head at his father's words, Draco turned to his husband and wife, smiling at them brightly as love and happiness flowed through him.

...


	12. Sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Sadness

Word count: 240 words

...

On hearing the news of Draco Malfoy's death, Ginevra couldn't stop the horror-filled gasp, and the feeling of sadness that washed through her. Her family all looked at her in surprise - of course they would, they hadn't known a thing - and she excused herself quickly before they could ask questions. She apparated instantly to the Zabini residence to see if Blaise had heard the news. Forgetting about the wards around the property, Ginevra cursed and cried and screamed all at once. Blaise found her and took her inside, where he somehow manged to get the news from the wreck that she'd become. He paled immediately when he checked his bracelet to find it white. They'd made the bracelet by accident a year ago when the three of them were playing with blood magic, and discovered over the next few months that their feelings were shown on them. Anger was shown as red, love as pink, pain was black, calm was green, and so it continued. White had never shown up before, and they'd spent hours and days working out the colours for the rest of the feelings, so death was all it could be, despite their hope that it was something else entirely, some rare emotion they hadn't thought of or tested. Ginevra's part of the bracelet was a blue so bright it was almost shining, and yet it still couldn't convey the true depth of her sadness.

...


	13. Controlled

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Controlled

Word count: 420 words

...

She hated being controlled like this. It wasn't the Imperius Curse, although that might have been welcomed after all this; it was her parents. They controlled her every action, reaction, and were starting to sound in her head as if her mind was beginning to give up the fight and allow them to control her thoughts too. On the bad days, it was almost nice to have them tell her what to do, where to go, what to eat, where to sit, when to talk... But on the good days, the days like today, they were nothing but a nuisance that she couldn't seem to escape. On the good days she defied them and everything they said to her, practically did the complete opposite of what they wanted. Which is exactly why she'd managed to escape the Burrow just last week, and then had kissed Draco and Blaise in public.

_The Daily Prophet_ had captured it all, and her picture was plastered on every paper from here to the bottom of the world, showing how Ginevra Molly Weasley had simply walked up to where Draco and Blaise were dining, said something that the cameras couldn't capture (although every reporter had tried to guess what she'd said, all of them wrong), and then pulled Draco up to her, kissing him so fiercely you could actually see blood on his lips if you looked closely enough. If you didn't, then you'd see Ginevra in the photo moving to sit on Blaise's lap and kiss him just as hard. Their lips were all swollen and bruised, and both Draco and Blaise looked momentarily shocked, but it was the smug look on Ginevra's face that had people talking. It was that look that had the Weasley fireplace getting bombarded by calls almost every five minutes from various people, and not just reporters either. It was that look on her face that had Ginevra's parents upping her medication doses and petitioning the Ministry to get her put under house arrest or sent to St. Mungo's.

Ginevra, the one who had seduced the Dark Lord at the tender age of sixteen under instructions from the Order, and then the one who had been tortured both mentally and physically under both the hands of the one she had seduced, as well as the ones she'd done the seducing for... It was that look on her own face that had Ginevra surviving both the good and bad days as she was controlled by her parents, and waited for the day Draco and Blaise would come to _her_.

...


	14. Destructive

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Destructive

Word count: 390 words

...

Their relationship was destructive, that's what her family had said. People she didn't even know looked at her with scorn on the street after their relationship had been announced. So what if she was dating two people at the same time? If it had been anyone other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, the heirs of a combined billions of Galleons, then no one would have cared, Ginevra was sure of that.

Since it was them, and she was who she was, people were calling her names, telling her how sick she was, and how she was just a Galleon digger. Even her friends had deserted her. They'd looked at her, said they'd never thought her to be like _that_ (whatever _that_ actually meant, she wasn't quite certain) and had Disapparated away. People ignored her, refused to serve her in restaurants, or did the complete opposite and put prices up, tried to get on her good side just for a few minutes in _The Prophet_, and even her landlady who had been such a nice witch only two weeks ago, was now a bitch and had doubled her rent overnight. Ginevra had practically been forced to move in with her lovers, and the media had exploded over how the "Galleon-digging hussy" as she was now known, had moved in with Draco and Blaise so quickly after announcing their relationship.

Neither Draco nor Blaise liked the way she was being treated and offered to move to France, but she'd politely declined. She didn't know anyone in France, and even if she did, the media would just think that she'd lured them away or something equally as ridiculous. They'd accepted her argument, and then kept her bound to their room for almost three days straight, almost as if they were trying to remove every thought the world was trying to push upon her about them and their relationship. Then they'd offered something different that she wasn't sure she could say no to...

Her family was right: their relationship was destructive. Soon, they would find out just how destructive it was. And besides, some destruction was good in a relationship, Ginevra thought with a smile as she lit the fire at the office of the _Daily Prophet _with her two fiances', her brand new engagement ring glinting in the rapidly increasing firelight.

...


	15. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Broken

Word count: 420 words

...

He was broken long before they'd come along. They were both perfect, too perfect to be there for only _him_, a voice said in his head. Yet, for some peculiar reason, they _were _there to be with him. They spent lots of time with him, making sure he was comfortable, ensuring he didn't get cold, kissing him and saying soft-spoken words that he couldn't understand.

They didn't cry when they saw that he was broken, his legs didn't work anymore, and sometimes his head was fuzzy as if he needed glasses like ... someone he loathed, but couldn't remember. They didn't cry, but he could see the tears sitting there waiting to fall, and always made the nurse cover his legs before they arrived. He didn't like to see them cry.

He was broken and at times he thought that he didn't mind so much, but _they _did, and sometimes he thought that he was a ... _whatever he was_ ... and was better than this fate. He should have been at least, but Fate was cruel, and had left him broken.

He loved it when she let him play with her bright red hair, the long locks slipping through his fingers like silk. She murmured words to him then too, but he still didn't understand what they meant. Sometimes he cried after she had left, not knowing why he was so upset, yet always wondering when she'd be back.

He felt an ache in his chest whenever the other one, the one with the dark skin and even darker hair, would touch his fingers to his own skin, so pale in contrast. It was almost beautiful when their hands were together like that, and he said as much, making him smile brightly and agree. More murmured words, so soft they didn't yet reach his ears. He hoped he would be able to hear their soft words soon.

More and more they visited, staying longer and longer when he did or said something they liked. He didn't really remember what he did or said that they liked so much, but he hoped that he could continue to do it. And slowly, as they stayed longer times, once even staying with him overnight when the nurses couldn't see, he began to hear their words.

_We are broken without you. We love you. Come back to us, love_.

He hoped that he would be fixed soon, just enough to be with them all the time. He didn't want to be broken anymore.

...


	16. Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Glass

Word count: 210 words

...

The glass twirled through her fingers, the flute of champagne held as expertly as a wand. Narcissa smiled at people, her bright demeanour distracting them from her fidgeting fingers. The glass continued to flow between her fingers as she waited for her husband to return to her.

_The Mothers' Ball was necessary to show everyone that they really were reformed_. Lucius had said that to her only a few hours before, which was the main reason they'd swallowed a large amount of bile and forced themselves to invite both the Weasley's and Zabini's who had both recently had children - Ginevra and Blaise respectively. From her seat at the head of the table, Narcissa could see the tell-tale red and raven hair of both people were at opposite sides of the ballroom, watching her intently. If her husband was away any longer the people they were trying to convince would start to talk and whisper, and the entire night would be a waste.

Narcissa sipped her champagne slowly, a smile curving over the rim over glass as Lucius walked towards her, their son sleeping in his arms. Setting the glass down, she moved to join her family on the dance floor, not caring if they believed their lie or not.

...


	17. Mirror Image

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Mirror Image

Word count: 122 words

...

Looking at her reflection, not even Ginevra could see the change that had occurred. No sudden change in her appearance - still carrot-orange hair, too many freckles to count, and a lop-sided body. But the change was inside of her, so she shouldn't have expected it to show.

Her mirror image smirked at her, her carrot-orange hair glistening red in the fading sunlight, too many freckles to count but the gods' knew both Draco and Blaise had tried and would continue to even long after the freckles had all been kissed, and a lop-sided body that they couldn't keep their hands off.

No spectacular changes would happen for another nine months; that was something that both she and her mirror image knew.

...


	18. Soft

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Soft

Word count: 128 words

...

They both still marvelled at how soft her body was. It was something she couldn't comprehend, even after three years of dating and five of marriage. She had curves, so what? Ginevra was sure that she wasn't the only witch who was curvy. She said as much after a particularly loud love-making session as she began to fall asleep. They'd just smirked at her without answering - _the bastards, she shouldn't have expected anything more from them_ - and kissed her, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Then, as she basked naked in the full moon, Blaise and Draco spent hours caressing her soft body, reminding each other of how they'd spent years longing to do exactly this before they were lucky enough to be with her.

...


	19. Hard

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Hard

Word count: 135 words

...

She loved teasing them. They knew that she loved to tease them, and so they didn't stop her from teasing as much as they ought to have, especially when they were out together in public, or worse, when they were at her parents. She licked her lips as she ate the chocolate-coated strawberry, threw around suggestive words in the most casual tone possible, as if she didn't even know what it was doing to them, and with a single smile and hooded eyes, she got both of them hard instantly. They both used spells to hide the fact, and she continued to tease them, even after they'd returned to their house. Draco and Blaise growled at her when she feigned ignorance, and then proceeded to show her exactly how hard her teasing had made them.

...


	20. Mourning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Mourning

Word count: 240 words

...

Blaise was an expert at mourning. It was to be expected considering he'd attended more than ten funerals for various stepfathers he'd had over the course of his life. Each one had died at his mother's hand, but the Ministry had never been able to prove such a thing, and she'd always been released in time to attend the funeral of her latest husband.

Blaise briefly wondered if she'd ever really loved any of the men she married, or if she only went after them in order to get their money. If he was a betting man, he would have bet on the latter, especially considering the gaudy fashion piece she'd attired herself in this time. He was sure it had cost her over seventy Galleons.

It shouldn't matter to him, since he had his own money in a separate account that his mother could never touch, but she was his mother, and he didn't like her spending her money so fruitlessly. She ignored him when he said as much, and then proceeded on with the funeral as she always did.

Shaking his head at her, Blaise turned back to his Ginevra and Draco, his two partners, and took their hands in a show of support and comfort for the loss of a man who he didn't even remember the name of. He promised himself that if someone he loved died, he would cry real tears of mourning for them.

...


	21. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Death

Word count: 118 words

...

They both cried that it wasn't fair, begged for their lover back, cursed when nothing happened, and then cried some more. The death wasn't their fault, but both felt that they had contributed to it in some way. An entire lifetime was summed up by the dates of their birth and death, and the tiniest line between the two was the only thing signifying everything they'd ever felt for their lover, every smile they'd shared, every kiss they'd given, every hug they'd received. That tiny line was all that there was to show for their love, and that wasn't fair.

_Draco Malfoy_

_1980 - 2093_

_Husband to Blaise Zabini and Ginevra Weasley_

_Father of three. His love will never be forgotten_

...


	22. Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Life

Word count: 195 words

...

It was regarded as such a beautiful thing, life. To create it was a thing of beauty, to bring it into being... Not so much. There was no ounce of beauty to it, Draco decided. A wife who was yelling obscenities at him, doctors and nurses running around like their wands had been snapped, and the whole thing smelling far too much of some disgusting pain-relief drug that his wife was screaming she wanted more of. He wanted it to be like it was in those Muggle movies, where the woman said something comically crude, the man blanched or fainted (not that he would ever do either of these things, he was a Malfoy for the gods' sakes!), and then everyone came out on the other end smiling brightly like their lives had just begun. The movies were wrong - _he really shouldn't have expected anything more from Muggles _- there was crudeness all right, he'd felt ill enough to almost consider blanching, but since those stupid movies never portrayed a three-parent birth, he was just waiting beside Blaise, hanging on and hoping that they'd end up smiling at the other end of this all.

...


	23. Chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Writer's Choice - Chocolate

Word count: 280 words

...

Blaise hated chocolate. It was too sweet, too sticky, and after a bad experience with the stuff as a child, he could hardly even look at a bar of chocolate without his stomach turning. He admitted this to Draco and Ginevra one Valentine's Day when they'd both bought boxes of chocolate for him, not knowing of his dislike for it. Of course, after that admission, the two choco-holics that they were, immediately made it their mission to change his mind.

Chocolate-covered fruit started to appear on the table for dessert; a hot chocolate-flavoured drink in the morning instead of his usual coffee (this only happened once, Blaise was quite happy to say); chocolate spread on his toast; chocolate ice-cream suddenly became the only flavour available; and chocolate liquer was added to his coffee (again, only one time). None of it had an affect on him, and he still hated chocolate as much as he did before.

For a while, it seemed they'd both let it go and normal desserts, fruit, ice cream, toast returned to their table. But then, as Blaise soon found out, their mission had made their way into the bedroom. Chocolate body paint was used, and he wasn't allowed to participate unless he licked it up. His desire for his lovers and his hatred of chocolate warred against each other so much that he'd missed out on more than one sexual activity over the next few nights. Finally, his desire won over his hatred, and he'd participated eagerly enough, just wanting a taste of his lovers.

Draco and Ginevra weren't surprised when Blaise finally admitted that he was starting to like the taste of chocolate after all.

...


	24. Wine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Writer's Choice - Wine

Word count: 295 words

...

Whatever he originally had against Muggles, Draco had to admit that their alcohol was quite good. A bit low on their alcohol content, but then they were Muggles after all, and nothing more should be expected from ones who had forgone their magic all that time ago. Draco particularly liked their wines. He didn't rinse and spit the liquid as other supposed 'wine lovers' did. He couldn't understand the attraction of drinking something without actually drinking it, but that was besides the point. Their wine was good.

He loved red more than white, and not just because it reminded him of Ginevra. It shouldn't remind him of her, really, when the red wine was more like blood than her almost-orange hair, but somehow it did. It felt like warmth and tasted like the winter berries that she loved to eat, sucking the berries between her lips before popping it into her mouth in that way she did, the same way she did with him.

Although white wine was particularly good too, and he loved it just as much. It reminded him of Blaise, even though he had bronzed skin, and wasn't at all white. Draco had the pleasure of walking outside to find him sun-tanning naked, and so he knew that Blaise was tanned all over for a fact. But the wine... The wine reminded him of summer, of swimming in deliciously cool water after a boiling hot day, of being kissed as Blaise held him against the edge of the salt-water pool, his tongue slipping into his mouth and teasing the rest of his body with its motion.

He loved red and white wine together, and he didn't care what anyone else had to say about it. They didn't truly love wine, after all...

...


	25. Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.

Title: Writer's Choice - Music

Word count: 190 words

...

Ginevra loved music. She loved the way that a single piece of music could lift her to the highest point of happiness, or take her down to the lowest feelings she'd ever felt and bring tears to her eyes. Sometimes one piece of music could do both to her.

They were like music to her, lifting her emotions high every time she was with them, saw them, heard their names. They spoke in voices of music, low lilting voices that made her shiver, soft silky voices that made her moan. They sang to her without even needing to speak a word.

Draco could make music with his hands, his fingers caressing her body and creating different and new sounds each time he touched her. She was an instrument in his hands, playing every note he desired.

Blaise could make music with his mouth, his lips touching her own gently, making her sing notes every time his lips brushed her, be it skin or lips. She was a singer beneath his lips, singing every note he desired.

They were her music, and she would dance with them until the music stopped.

...

The end

...


End file.
